Various systems and methods are known in the art for measuring a distance to an object. For example, distances may be calculated using lasers, sound, or other energy pulses reflected off a surface of the object. However, these systems may be prohibitively expensive and/or too large to fit in confined spaces. As a result, various techniques commonly referred to as triangulation measurement, stereo measurement, and/or three-dimensional photography have been developed to calculate one or more distances to the object based on multiple images of the object taken under varying light conditions. For example, analysis of the length, angle, and/or width of various shadows in the images may be used to calculate distances to the object. A collection of calculated distances to the object may then be used to determine a shape, geometry, or profile of the object.
Existing measurement technology often allows an accuracy of the various distances to be determined or calculated. However, the accuracy of the various calculated distances is generally based on the captured images and/or the calculations based on the captured images. As a result, the accuracy of the various calculated distances is generally only available after the time and expense associated with capturing images of the object has already been incurred. In the event the accuracy of the various distances is less than desired, the time and expense associated with capturing images of the object must be repeated. Therefore, a system and method for measuring a distance to an object that provides an indication of the accuracy of the subsequent distance calculations would be useful.